1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for disposing excrement of sick persons unable to walk, aged bedridden in hospitals, and the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device for disposing excrement which is capable of automatically disposing of the excrement of a sick or bedridden person and washing the places tainted with the excrement.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional device for disposing excrement is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 364841/1992. The conventional device for disposing excrement has, in a center of a diaper cover, a hole opened to insert through an evacuation pipe to discharge excrement, a pipe to feed warm water, a pipe to feed warm air, and a cord connected to a sensor to detect excrement.
However, the conventional device for disposing excrement is restricted in flexibility, despite adopting a soft insulative material. Due to the difficulty in matching to various body forms, the conventional device sometimes fails to provide a close fit with the wearer""s pelvic region, thereby resulting in wash water or excrement leaking from around the diaper cup.
The conventional device also has a problem in that a human body will sometimes block an outlet port for ejecting air to dry an inside of the diaper cup moistened with wash water or the like, thereby not allowing air to enter into the diaper cup.
An object of the present invention is to solve the problems in the conventional device for disposing excrement described above. More specifically, it is an object of the invention to provide a device for disposing excrement which conforms to various human body shapes and sizes, and which can efficiently eject dried air toward the discharge port into a diaper cup moistened with wash water or the like, thereby discharging excrement left in the diaper cup.
The present invention has been made in order to solve the above-stated problems in the related art. The present invention provides a device for disposing excrement, comprising: a diaper cup main body for enclosing a pelvic region of a human body; a wash-water feed hose connected to the diaper cup main body for feeding wash water into an interior thereof; an excrement suction hose connected to the diaper cup main body for sucking the wash water and excrement in the interior; and an air feed hose connected to the diaper cup main body for feeding air to the inside. The device for disposing excrement is characterized by the diaper cup main body forming a space as a passage to feed air from the air feed hose to an air blow port of the diaper cup main body by joining an upper cup arranged on a side of a pelvic region of a human body and a lower cup matched to the upper cup.
The upper cup preferably has a connecting cylinder portion to be connected to the excrement suction hose and the air blow port, and the lower cup has a connecting portion for installing the wash-water feed hose and a connecting cylinder portion to be connected to the air feed hose.
The diaper cup main body is preferably arranged with a water feed pipe and a cord within the space of the diaper cup main body. The water feed pipe is connected to a private-parts wash nozzle and an anus wash nozzle installed in the upper cup, and the cord is connected to a feces-detecting sensor and a urine-detecting sensor installed in the upper cup.
The upper cup of the diaper cup main body preferably has a cavity and an inner wall. The cavity provides a non-contact state with a human body and is formed in a surface of the upper cup on a side to be fit on a pelvic region of a human body. The space is formed on a side of the upper cup opposite from the cavity. The inner wall is formed to join the lower cup. The air blow port is formed at plurality of positions in an upper end of the cavity.
The upper cup of the diaper cup main body is preferably formed with the air blow port in an upper end center of the cavity. The air blow port is formed with a guide wall to converge air flowing through the space.
The diaper cup main body preferably has a flap covering the air blow port on a side of the diaper cup main body to be fit on a pelvic region of a human body.
The diaper cup main body is preferably formed arcuate in the upper end of the cavity, and the flap is formed generally arcuate and matched to a shape of the upper end of the cavity. The flap is fixed at a plurality of positions to thereby form an outlet port communicating to the air blow port.
The flap is preferably arranged in a slant surface of the upper end of the cavity of the diaper cup main body and screwed to the diaper cup main body in a side portion of the air blow port.
The diaper cup main body is preferably continuously arranged with a waist-fit seat in the upper end, and the waist-fit seat has a support portion provided on the flap.
The waist-fit seat preferably has a plate-like portion to be inserted in a bag provided in a changeable diaper, and a slant portion provided between the plate-like portion and the support portion and formed with a cutout groove.
The upper cup and the lower cup of the diaper cup main body are preferably formed of a hard resin, and the flap and the waist-fit seat are formed of a resin that is softer than the upper cup and the lower cup and easy to bend and deform.
The diaper cup main body preferably has a cup-washing nozzle on an inner side of the flap in the vicinity of the air blow port to flow away excrement excreted by a sick person or the like.